


Liberty Truths

by Tdelicot



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: F/M, Liberty - Freeform, Sex, Spies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: After finishing a mission to exposed the Chinese fraction with a photo type plane carrying lasers to destroy the Naval ships. It was high time to have liberty even though some involved don't think the Chinese were done with their plot.





	1. Chapter 1

After coming back from the South Pacific with the Seaview and the FS-Four having been checked out by the technicians both at the Institute and on board the submarine.

Admiral Harriman Nelson had issued a week of liberty once they were back at the dock and the Institute. Nelson still had a long report to be made out to the Naval department and ONI on the past mission. Since the Seaview was successful with destroying the cruiser carrying the plane with the laser.

However since they were able to rescue the one under cover agent working for ONI. He would be going back to his regular work after a year of working under cover.

Captain Lee Crane with his wife Commander Rose Marie Crane still on board the Seaview after arriving on the FS-Four with Admiral Nelson and Chief Sharkey. She was glad to hear that they will be having a week 's shore leave finally for her husband Lee Crane.

The reason she was on board was to help Admiral Nelson and Sharkey to look for the people behind the destruction of the three Naval vessels. She had asked her sister Margaret and her husband Derrick to watch their two boys William and James for the week.

However with finding out about the liberty, her husband had gone behind her back with calling her sister asking for another favor to help watch the boys for another four days extra, while they enjoy being alone at some hotel thirty miles south of the Institute.

Ever since she had come abroad the Seaview for the mission. Both she and her husband Lee Crane had been fighting. Now it was their chance to kiss and make up.

Rose Marie had gone back to the Beach house to pack for the four days both herself and Lee's clothing. While Lee was still on board the Seaview talking to Admiral Nelson in his cabin.

*********************************************

NELSON'S CABIN

"Lee, I still don't believe this. ONI and the Naval department advised me that Chinese agents have been sent to the states to try and destroy key installations on the west coast. So I have no idea on whether the Nelson Institute will be one of those targets." Nelson says to his friend and Captain of the Seaview.

"So your going to rise the level of security in and around the Seaview while the crew, myself and of course yourself are on Liberty?" Lee asked with concern in his demeanor.

"Of course I am Lee. And it doesn't mean that I am going to stop the liberty after a tough mission. All I am saying Lee when your at that hotel with Rose Marie to be on the look out for anyone suspicious. Ok?" Nelson replied with taking a sip of his coffee. "I won't be going any place accept at my house with my wife Sylian coming back from Russia after a month with her specialists working on the energy project."

"I know your glad she is back. It must of seem like an extremely long time Admiral?" Lee stated with having been perched at the end of the desk in the Admiral's cabin.

"Of Course! I am Lee. Now get out of here and have a great liberty." Admiral Nelson responded with shaking his hand.

Moving out of his cabin and heading towards the Control Room to sign out. There was no one left on the submarine accept Nelson.

Afterwards he headed up the hatchway leading to the dock and meeting up with two security guards saluting the captain, and Lee heading for his red Camaro that was left by his wife for when she was coming to fly with the Admiral and Chief Sharkey on the new FS-Four.

TWENTY MINUTES LATER ....

BEACH HOUSE

Commander Rose Marie Crane was waiting inside the living room having packed for the both of them. She was very anxious to be spending quality time with her husband.

This was going to be there chance to be working on baby number three. Since she has doing all of her projects back at the lab of the Institute or at home. Even though she had been missing being on the Seaview, she was more interested now with being a mom to the two boys.

"Lee, I was beginning to wonder what was going on between you and the Admiral. Everything is all set now with the liberty?" She asked confidently with the question.

"Yes, everything is all set. Did you pack everything I will need at the hotel?" Lee quipped with asking his wife.

"You're all set Lee. I haven't miss an item that is needed. Shall we go lock up and leave?" As she picks up the suit cases to be placed in the red Camaro. "By the way I have the money and the credit cards to be used on this liberty." She announced to have her husband smiling.

"Very well Rose Marie, lets go already. I am anxious to get there to the Blue Winds hotel. I heard it's a beautiful place to spend four days liberty." Lee says with watching his wife move out the front door and with locking the door.

*****************************************************

Admiral Harriman Nelson left the Seaview after talking with the officer of the day making sure that security had been beef up.

"Of course sir, everything is all set with the added security patrols both around the Institute and the Seaview. Sergeant Elroy Jenkins working for the Institute almost ten years for Admiral Nelson. 

"Thanks Sergeant. I shall be at my house on the grounds." Nelson said with driving his jeep to head for his private house on the other side of the Institute.

Taking ten minutes to drive on over. He was very anxious to meet up with his wife after a month having been in Russia working on the project combined for Russia and the United States.


	2. Chapter 2

Sylian was in the kitchen making something to eat and drink. The food on the plane coming from Russia was just awful, along with the flight really long with three lay overs. She heard the door open thinking it had to be her husband Harriman and it was.

She replied a few words in Russia before switching to English. "How are you my dear husband?" She says with dropping the items back onto the counter.

"Just fine." He says in a deep voice with moving closer to his wife to kiss her. It had been a long while since he had seen her. "You seem to be looking well Sylian?" Before he takes her into his arms to kiss passionately. After a moment he breaks it off.

"Well yes! As for being back, I am extremely happy to be back for good now that the project in Russia is completed. I will be doing all of my work back at the Institute with Commander Crane and others." She responded with asking her husband on whether he wanted a cup of tea.

"Please, I could use one, along with something to eat." He says with nipping at her ear having to be affection with his movements.

"Oh, Harriman please stop! You know what that does to me even at my age for god sake." She tried to force him back before getting into trouble.

"How well do I know it my wife. Shall we go into the bedroom with me showing you how much?" As he grabs her hand to lead her into the bedroom on the second level.

***********************************************************************************

Meanwhile on the grounds of the Institute, a lone Chinese officer was trying to locate the Seaview. However there was just too many security patrols around. This particular agent decided to steal a truck in the parking lot and head out with using one of the stolen I.D. Passes. The security guard leaving out the west end entrance headed out.

Five miles down the road Lee Wong age 32 needed to call his superiors to let them know that he wasn't able to get the items that was needed to get onto the submarine Seaview.

Using the special communications device from inside the truck that he stole. "This is Lee Wong sector two, I wasn't able to get even close to the Seaview." He replied with looking around for any patrols.

Speaking in Chinese over the communications device. "Why not Lee Wong?" His tone was not pleasant with the agent feeling the threat from his voice.

"There were just too many security patrols sir. I will try again in a few days in case the patrols had been lax. Transmission over and out." He shut down the communications device to head back to his hide away location twenty miles south of the Nelson Institute.

**************************************************************************************

Captain Lee Crane and his wife Rose Marie arrived at the hotel that was just beautiful to see. He moved into the parking lot for where the valet will place the Red Camaro into another spot during the time they are guests of the hotel.

He grabbed the suit cases from the back of the car. Rose Marie was impressed with the hotel since this was her first time here, even though Lee had heard about it from other personnel from the Seaview. 

"Lets just hope they still have our reservation on hold?" He stated with his question.

"Lee this place is just beautiful! How come we never been here before over the years?" She asked with opening the door to the lobby of the hotel designed with all kinds of ocean mammals. There was even a small pond inside filled with all types of fish for the customers to view and enjoy.

Walking over to the hotel desk with an older man working behind the marble desk. "How can I help you?" He asked in a deep brogue voice.

"We are Mr. & Mrs. Lee Crane of the Nelson Institute. We have reservations sir." Lee said calmly.

"Oh, yes! We have been expecting you ever since we got the call to reserve the suite on the fourth floor. Please sign the registry, while I pull out your payment record." Taking a few moments, Lee and Rose Marie were anxious to get up to their suite to begin their liberty. "Here you go. I will have the bell boy take your things up to room 432 the Blue Velvet suite." He replied with ringing the bell for the bell boy.

A young man in his early twenties came over to take Lee's and Rose Marie's suit cases with taking the elevator to the fourth floor. Moments later they arrived onto the very quiet floor. "Please follow me." He replied with moving at a steady pace.

Taking out the metallic key card and placing it into the slot of the door. It opens it to the most beautiful suite filled with mammal designs in the living and all of the six rooms. "Wow! This place is just lovely. I now for sure we plan on having a wonderful time." Rose Marie replied with a wide smile and smirk on her face. And for which Lee caught with turning to face her.

"Thank you." He says with handing the young man a tip for his efforts.

And before he knew it, he was gone to head back down stairs to continue on with his work.

"I like this place Rose Marie. Shall we check out the pool and the bedroom?" He pulled her into the bedroom with a queen size bed. "I just love that bed." He states with a smirk and deciding to start removing his clothing, while his wife was doing the same to be completely nude in a moment.

And before they knew it. Lee laid her down on the blue quilt to begin his sexual movements onto his lovely wife....


	3. Chapter 3

Chief Sharkey was on board the Seaview checking it out with two others besides the two security guards. They were following orders from Admiral Nelson to make sure the submarine was ok without any foreign Chinese agents.

Word had come down from the local Com Fleet and ONI that Chinese agents would be trying again to destroy key targets on the West coast. Sharkey checking the aft missile room. He had found it in tip top condition before heading for the reactor room with Patterson checking it out as well.

Walking down the stairs to lead into the corridor. He headed for the reactor Room with seeing Patterson coming out with closing the heavy hatchway. "Is everything all right Patterson?" The chief asked with his tone of voice.

"Yes Sharkey it is. There is nothing to report accept that everything is just fine. The Admiral seems to be worrying a bit too much lately." He responded to have the chief frustrated with his altitude.

"You're too much Patterson. The Admiral has a reason to be worried. Especially after what had happened with the last mission. Now lets get out of here and see if engineering is fine. Kowalski should be done by now." As they head down below to engineering with the lighting still on this particular level.

When they arrived inside the engineering section. The found Kowalski having been knocked out cold on the floor. Both men ran over to Kowalski to find out on whether he was still alive and he was with Patterson checking his neck for a pulse.

"We need to get the security guards down here right away." Sharkey ordered strongly.

Patterson saw that Kowalski was beginning to come around. As he helped him on onto his feet. "What happened Ski?" Patterson asked with having to be worried for his long time friend.

"I was trying to reach for something when the heavy boxes fell and knocked me to the floor. I must of passed out from the fall Pat."

"I had thought someone tried to kill you or something after getting those reports about the Chinese agents." Patterson quipped with his words to his friend. While Sharkey checked the boxes that had fallen. He went to look in side with all types of heavy equipment.

"Boy! You're lucky Ski that you weren't killed by that box that had fallen onto you." Sharkey responded with holding up Kowalski as with Patterson. "Come on we are going to take you to the medical division inside the Institute. They will need to check you out."

"I am fine Sharkey. I will be all right with getting some fresh air and go home to my wife Cynthia and daughter Angela." 

"Ok Ski, we won't take you this time. If I find out there is another accident like this. I will be calling Admiral Nelson and security. Come on lets get out of here now." Chief Sharkey ordered with moving out of engineering to up to the top level and the Control Room to climb the hatchway steps.

****************************************************************************

Rose Marie just couldn't keep up with her husband. They were in their third round of sex. They had tried just about every piece of furniture in the suite. And right now again he wanted to have oral sex.

She was trapped again on the bed. When he worked his way down to her very wet, juicy bald pussy. His tongue drove inside again to have her on the edge of cumming once again. "DEAR GOD!" Rose Marie cried out from the glorious pressures inside her pussy.

All of a sudden his entire mouth was on her with the nerve endings driving her just wild. He loved this the most from over the years with having to be married to her. 

After a few moments more using his tongue and mouth. Lee was hard again with his enormous shaft. He didn't waste any more time and simply placed his jack hammer into her, while her legs were shaking ...

"I am going to fuck you so hard you're going to see stars for days." He replied with placing his shaft into her half way before starting to work his magic with hitting up against her cervix having her moan out loud. She had her nails digging into his back from the pressure of his jack hammer deep inside her very wet pussy.

He was sweating like a pig now from the effort and Rose Marie was sore, swollen and red down below. They haven't had this type of sex in a long while. And currently they were trying to have a third baby in the process.

"Please Lee! HARDER...." She screamed out loud. However not loud enough to alert anyone on the other side of their door of the suite.

It is exactly what he does. He started to move inside and out of her much harder. She was dripping wet...

However she had known that he wasn't going to be to keep on going after three rounds of rough sex. She was so sore now. She didn't think that she would be able to walk proper afterwards.

Finally a few moments later he cums hard and deep inside of her. Giving Rose Marie a chance to finally relax and hopefully fall asleep for a few hours.


	4. Chapter 4

Moments later....

"Are you all right Rose Marie?" Lee sardonic asked with the question.

"I will be Lee with some sleep and a hot shower later on. Come on you crazy fool lets gets some sleep. We only have one week liberty before you will be going back to the Seaview. No doubt Admiral Nelson has something up his sleeve for a cruise." She wisely stated with the statement about the owner of the Seaview.

"I just don't know any further Rose Marie. Lately it has been a number of strange missions, and including the ONI operation that I had taken on after telling them no way." Lee said to have his wife pissed just for a brief moment.

"I guess we are both even on that account Lee with the recent missions. I would hate to think on what is next for when it comes to the Seaview and its crew." She responded with a kiss to his forehead leaning over on the queen size bed.

"I don't know about that one. Between the Alliance members and Darien the alien. And for which he has the power to destroy the entire Earth. There has been too many chances of late that it could of actually happened." As he takes in a deep breath into his lungs.

Lee looks over at his wife having fallen asleep. The both of them were exhausted from the three rounds of rough sex.

********************************************************************************

Later that evening at the Nelson Institute. Security had been beef up even further both at all of the gates and the Nelson Institute building housing all of the labs.

Doctor Anthony Sterling normally on the Seaview part time was checking in with Doctor Jamieson. He had been asked to check on an experiment once again dealing with the rabies vaccine updating the formula. The past few years they had been checking Admiral Nelson's blood making sure his immune had been staying the same since being issued the second dosage eight years prior.

When he had finished looking through the microscope. Doctor Jamieson age now 76 years walked into the lab wanting to know the results. "How is everything Doctor Sterling?" Jamieson asked in a serious tone of voice for when it comes to being Admiral Nelson personal physician.

Doctor Sterling age 46 old turned to face the Chief Medical Officer. "All is well with the formula Will. Admiral Nelson immune system is just fine." He responded with placing the blood samples into the frig for now until further use.

"Are you done here Anthony?" Doctor Jamieson says.

"I am Doctor. I can now enjoy some of my liberty going fishing and swimming with my wife Alana. She has never tried it when she was young. So Now is her chance to try it and without hurting herself or myself in the process coming from a planet(Hepler) that doesn't have fish in their oceans. Admiral Nelson is still amazed on how well she had adjusted to living on planet Earth during the past few years." He says proudly. "If you will excuse me, I will head in home."

"Enjoy yourself Anthony. As for myself, I will take my wife to the movies and shopping during the liberty." Doctor Jamieson responded with his wife Judith waiting for him at their beach home ten miles south of the Institute grounds.

Just when they were about to leave. They heard a loud blast coming from down the corridor. The alarms were going off in the biology lab. No one was supposed to be inside this evening.

The fire department and security arrived into the building to get everyone out including Doctors Jamieson and Sterling.

Seeing one of the lab technicians. Doctor Jamieson asked the following question. "What has happened Doctor Markson?" Seeing the smoke bellowing out from the biology lab.

"All I know there was an explosion inside. From what I understand there wasn't anybody inside." He replies with choking a little from the smoke.

They were able to hear the fire trucks arriving to the lab building. "I wonder if Admiral Nelson has been informed?" Doctor Sterling curious had to ask the question.

"Come on lets go drive on over to his house. He needs to be told the news." Doctor Jamieson replied with heading for his jeep to drive his associate over with him.

*******************************************************************

Ten minutes later after knocking on the front porch door. Admiral Harriman Nelson with his pajamas and robe on. He had a very sleepy look to him.

"Will, what the hell is going on that I had to be disturbed at this late hour?" He was very annoyed with the question to the both doctors.

"Sir, there was an explosion in the biology lab. We have no idea what has caused it with the fire department currently investigating it. There was one good thing about it, there wasn't anyone working in the lab at this time of the night."

"Let me go get dress and I will go over there myself. You two have better head for where ever your were going to at this time." He ordered strongly with his voice now having woken quickly.

In unison...."Aye Admiral Nelson." As Doctor Jamieson started the jeep to drop of Doctor Sterling at his apartment complex, while he headed for his beach house.

*****************************************************

After dressing quickly. Both he and Sylian drove over to the lab to find out the cause of the explosion. "Chief Harrison of the Institute fire department saw Admiral Nelson driving over to him at the fire truck.

"What caused the explosion Chief Harrison?" He asked with his friend and associate comes over to the Admiral.

"From the looks of it Harriman. I say it was pure and simple a spy must of set off the bomb to cause that type of destruction. " He states with pulling off his helmet to rub a hand through his salt & pepper hair in discuss.

"Very well I want a full report from security in the morning on the type of bomb and etc! Understand Chief?" He was hot under the collar and it had to be his wife that had to calm him down.

"Aye Harriman. Excuse me I have further work that needs to be done at this time." As he walks away from the both of them.


	5. Chapter 5

Admiral Nelson decided to head for his office across the ways with his wife in tow. Walking into the outer office with his long time secretary Angie having gone home for the evening.

"What are you going to do Harriman?" She sits down in one of the chairs walking into his spacious office.

"I am going to call ONI and tell them of the explosion in the lab, along with Central Intelligence of the Naval department. They were right again about the Chinese agents were looking to try and to destroy the Institute." He says rather harshly with his statement.

"Lets just hope they will be able to send in further under cover agents to try to catch those spies Harriman." She says with running a hand behind her neck. She was tired and neck sleep after the long flight from Russia.

"I hope so as well. I would hate to recall back everyone on liberty. They would be disappointed for the most part Sylian. " He opened up the communications door to the special radio trans receiver to call ONI and Central Intelligence. It was probably going to take an hour with the discussions talking to the key personnel. He will need to be assured that his key personnel, the Seaview and the entire Institute will be protected.

And in the mean time his wife fell asleep with moving over to the small grey and black couch. As he continued to talk with General Dobson of ONI telling him that he was going to send his best agents under cover to the Institute.

"They should arrive with-in the next twelve hours Harriman. It should poise no problems at this time with your security office, they will be inform." General Dobson says calmly the best he could with his persona.

"Thanks Bob for all of your help. No doubt Central Intelligence will be working out as well with their agents with-in the next 24 hours. I feel a little bit better now, however I still feel there is an Chinese agent lurking about the Institute some where." He says with needing to take a quick puff from his cigarette pack that was brought along with him.

After the call with General Dobson, he looked over at his wife sound asleep. He finished smoking his cigarette before waking her.

A few moments later he was done and ready to head back home. He moved to wake his wife with opening one eye at a time. "I am up Harriman. Give me a moment to gather myself and this couch." She stated with moving slowly up from it and getting herself ready to walk out of the office. She wasn't going to ask any questions until they were back to the house.


	6. Chapter 6

Walking into their house on the grounds. Admiral Nelson was frustrated that his Institute was being targeted by the Chinese agents.

"Come on Harriman, you need to get some sleep before you pass out from complete exhaustion. " She stated with the complete truth of the matter about her husband.

"I will Sylian, I need to have a drink in the library before going to bed." He says to have Sylian knowing better to listen to him with his lies.

"Oh! No you don't Harry, your going to bed no matter how hard you tell me about needing a drink. Since I am back home now, I will be keeping a closer eye on you. While making sure you get enough rest as well." 

"What is this? Have you been speaking to Doctor Jamieson on the phone via Russia?" He was really annoyed that even a woman like his wife would be keeping a close eye on him even in Russia.

"I have Harriman. Now listen to me for a change, you need your rest after the past few missions dealing with Darien, The Alliance and Chinese spies." She announced to have her husband shaking his head and his hands at her with annoyance/

"Very well. I will this time around Sylian. Just don't try to pull this stunt again with too much that is going on at the Institute." He walked over to the stairs to head upstairs to once again to change into his pajamas and into the bed that was cold.

Sylian changed into her purple sleeveless night gown and robe before entering the bedroom. She had a feeling he wasn't going to fall asleep right away.

***************************************************************************************

Meanwhile at the Blue Winds hotel. Lee Crane and his wife Rose Marie continued to keep on sleeping. When all of a sudden they heard the clap of thunder to wake them.

Rose Marie jumped up quickly from her side of the bed. When Lee woke to tell her it was only thunder brewing.

"For a moment Lee it almost sounded like gun fire. It had scared the hell out of me after all that has happened with the Chinese." She was shaking like a leaf when Lee told her to lay back down in bed. "I am going to get something to drink Lee in the small kitchen. Would you like something sweetie?" She asked with moving off the bed with just wearing her red night gown having to place it on after they had finished with the three rounds of sex.

"I will have a glass of Brandy Rose Marie. Maybe it will relax my nerves as well. Why don't we turn on the television set while we are sitting in the living room?" He says with placing on his slippers and robe to head out into the living area.

He turns on the television set, while his wife put together the drinks at the bar against the wall.

TV REPORTER....

"Now for the local news in the Santa Barbara Nelson Institute. There was a large scale explosion at the biology lab. Cause is unknown at this time, along with no injuries as we speak. A full report will be made by the owner of the Institute Admiral Harriman Nelson after the investigation is over with.

This is Reporter Royce James reporting from outside the Nelson Institute.

Lee Crane turned off the television set when his wife handed him his Brandy. "Did you hear that report Rose Marie?"

"I sure did Lee. I think we should call Admiral Nelson in the morning and find out what exactly is going on at the lab." She responded with taking a sip of her Brandy as well.

"I agree. Maybe it has something to do with the Chinese agents trying to make good with their threats?" Lee said with needing to finish off his brandy before heading back to sleep and setting the alarm to wake up early to call his friend and boss.


	7. Chapter 7

Chief Sharkey was having a hard time trying to rest inside his apartment on the grounds of the Institute. Ever since he divorced six months ago. He had been having a hard time trying to adjust. Some of his friends like Patterson and Kowalski tried to help him with going out with a blonde name Shane at the communications building. She was around forty years of age and looking like she was in her early thirties.

He had gone out with her three weeks ago to an restaurant a few miles for the Institute. They had a wonderful time despite the fact he was a little bit down during the evening. Shane had understood very much and very much wanted to have another date with the chief.

He looked at the time on the clock placed on his table next to his queen size bed. He had been told that Shane would be on duty working after what had happened at the lab. So he decided to get dress and drive on over to communications.

Walking outside into the crisp air for three a.m. for the morning. Taking his jeep in the parking lot he took the ten minute ride to the communications building. There were two security guards on the outside checking all personnel.

As he was checked for his I.D. badge, he than walked inside to communications. There were two personnel working and including Shane. She was sitting down at the communications board when she noticed Sharkey. She gives him a wide eye smile on her face.

"Francis how are you for this late hour of the night?" She says with taking off her ear piece to speak with him.

"I wasn't able to sleep Shane after what happened at the biology lab." He replied calmly.

"Oh, my gosh! That was really spooky. I saw the security guards outside this building. I wonder how Admiral Nelson is doing during the crisis?" She made the statement about the Admiral.

"He is tough as nails Shane. He will be able to figure out just what the heck is going on. By the way when are you going to be finished with your watch?" He was curious with asking the question.

"Actually in a few moments Francis. What do you have in mind?" She asked with a slight smirk on her features.

"I know this may sound strange coming from me. How about I make you an early breakfast and than see what happens afterwards?" He responded with waiting for her response to the offer.

"I would love that a great deal Francis. When I get off, do we need to get any thing from the commissary for the breakfast?" She asked before placing the ear piece into her right ear.

"Nope! I have everything at the apartment Shane. I will wait outside for you. Ok?" Sharkey says with walking out of the communications room feeling human again inside of him.

************************************************************************

Moments later Shane O' Reilly walked outside the building noticing the two security guards. She found Sharkey on the side of the building sitting inside his jeep.

"Get in take a load off your feet for now." He says with turning on the engine of his jeep.

"Sure! Why not Francis." She replied to have him smiling with the use of his first name.

Moments later they were heading for his apartment on the other side of the Institute. Once he was able to park the jeep. He helped her out of the jeep to walk inside with taking the elevator up to the sixth floor. It was extremely quiet with everyone sound asleep.

As he opens the door to his place. He turns to kiss her on the lips and for which put all of the effort into the kiss between them. After a brief moment they broke it off. "That was really nice Francis, hopefully we can kiss again later on after breakfast or even before." She suggested with a blush coming onto Sharkey's face.


	8. Chapter 8

She was feeling full at the moment with his cock moving in and out of her. She had sex before with other men over the years, but never like this. She liked Sharkey a great deal, and she was just upset at the fact that he had to be hurt by his ex wife Julieanna and their three year old daughter Tiffanty now with the mother.

After a few moments of total bliss, he tells her that he wanted her on the knees to screw her from behind. She did as she was told with not upsetting the balance of power with Francis Sharkey.

Getting into place on her knees. She felt his shaft behind her nudging against her ass for the most part. He didn't waste any time with entering her hard. She cried out with her pussy being entered by his hard, enormous member.

He began to move quickly with and every stroke coming and going out of her. He had a sheen of sweat plastered to his forehead with the exertion. However he kept on going strong until finally he would cum deep inside of her and falling on top of Shane's body.

He was trying to catch his breath when he heard a loud noise outside some where. "Did you hear that Shane?" He tried to say with trying to catch a breath with his lungs expanding.

"Yeah, I heard! Do you have a scanner Francis so that we can listen into the security calls?" She asked in a serious manner.

Moving off the bed slowly and placing on his robe that was hanging over a chair in the corner. He opened the lower dresser draw to take out the security scanner and turning it on to channel B. All of a sudden there was a great deal chatter going on from security talking about an explosion at Communications.

"Sounds like their was an explosion Shane. The fire department has been called in along with more security officers." Sharkey replied in a serious demeanor.

"Come on lets get cleaned up and dressed to see what the hell happened Francis?" Shane suggested. However Sharkey decided it was for the best to stay where they were at. "Why Francis?" 

"Because I don't think it's best for us to have the both of us getting into the security matters. No doubt Admiral Nelson has been informed of the explosion, we just can't get into everyone's way." He stated with trying to protect Shane and himself from being attacked by enemy agents.


	9. Chapter 9

However at the communications building. Security was letting in one of the personnel heading for one of the smaller Communications sectors. Walking inside a young Chinese agent name Woo Chang checking the area for any security officers inside the building.

He was able to sneak inside an empty room with placing an explosive on one of the panels to cause a loud explosion and fire. Setting the timer for twenty minutes in order for him to jump out the window on the ground level and without being spotted.

Making sure the explosive was in place with setting the timer. He than opened the window moving out quickly onto the grass and headed for his vehicle in the parking lot. When he arrived at the main gate, he was able to show his I.D. badge to head out to meet up with another agent Chow at his hideaway.

******************************************************  
Chief Sharkey was finishing up making the breakfast consisting of scrambled eggs, bacon, potatoes, toast, coffee and orange juice. While Shane had set the table making it easy for the both of them.

She had come over to him placing her hands around his waste as a show of affection. "What is all this Shane?" He replied with turning to face her and having to turn off the burners.

"Because I felt like it Francis." She states with a smile on her face.

"Well in that case." He kisses her hard this time while taking the breath away from her. As the both of them kept it up for a few moments.

Sharkey's heart rate was sky rocketing as with Shane's. Something had to be done to end this misery now with his emotions inside and out. "To hell with the breakfast right now Shane. Lets go into the bedroom and make love. I need you badly and no doubt as yourself as well?" As he says with pulling her out of the kitchen with heading for the bedroom.

She was going to find out just how much of a man he was both with his body and his shaft. She had heard the stories from other ladies on the Institute grounds.

And before she knew it. Sharkey had her up against the bedroom door. She wasn't able to move at all.

"What are you planning on doing to me, Francis?" In her subtle voice of hers.

She closed her eyes not knowing what to expect from him at this time. "I am going to fuck you so hard that you're going to see stars for days." Sharkey replied with having a sailor's mouth at this moment.

He began to remove her uniform blouse with opening the buttons to show her light pink snap-on bra. She was built really well around maybe 38 C. As he removes the blouse, he than worked on removing the skirt having it fall to the grey rug with Sharkey asking her to step out of it with removing her high heels. Leaving her in her beige stockings and beige panties.

"Anything else your going to remove from me, Francis?" She replied nervously with her heart rate and blood pressure still rising.

"Don't you worry Shane, I will remove everything in due time." Sharkey says with his eyes glassy at the moment,

He went to remove the snap of her bar opening it to have both breasts fall out, while throwing it onto the rug as well. "One thing for sure Shane, you have such beautiful breasts." He says before taking one of them into his mouth to begin sucking and switching to the other back and forth to have Shane moaning loudly from the sensation.

"OH, MY GOD! It feels just wonderful Francis. PLEASE MORE!" She cried out wanting more from him....

"And I shall Shane." He responded with lifting her up into his arms with carrying her over to the queen size bed and placing her at the edge of the bed. This is when he began to remove her stocking and panties leaving her totally vulnerable to anything from him.

But she had the general idea just what was going to happen in the next few moments. And she wanted and needed it badly.

He goes to spread both of her legs open to expose her bald pussy to his wanting eyes. He was very surprised that she had shaved her pussy. He moved in between her legs with his face, mouth and tongue very close to her opening.

She goes to close her eyes waiting for what he was about to do to her. His tongue came out of his mouth to begin licking her pussy, clitoris and other sensitives areas to have her nerves on the very edge. "OMG! She states as his tongue moved inside her already wet / dripping pussy. She wasn't able to stand still at all from the attack of his tongue and than his mouth sucking her throbbing clitoris quivering.

She was dripping wet from what Sharkey was doing to her. He than placed two fingers into her wet pussy to bring on further the white, creamy cum of hers. She begged him for much more with his fingers now fucking her inside and out quickly.

"I will give you more Shane with my enormous shaft." As he was holding it into his hands to be placed at the edge of her opening. She knew what was next with sexually being fuck. It was a good thing she was on the birth control pills and IUD to help prevent pregnancy....


	10. Chapter 10

Intelligence agents and the fire specialist arrived on the scene. They would check communications center for any type of evidence. No doubt they will find it never the less with any bomb fragments.

Admiral Nelson not able to sleep afterwards. He had gone to his main office with his wife Sylian tagging along. She would keep herself busy with the brief case she brought with her in regard to her projects completed in Russia on how to expand the food sources with Plants and other type of see weed.

There were several messages for him that Angie had given to him in the outer office. She was freaked in regard to the explosions.

"Sir Captain Crane called earlier from the hotel. He wanted to be certain that you don't need him or any of the the crew." Angie replied with handing him his messages.

"No Angie I doubt. I will call him never the less to calm his nerves a little as with mime." Nelson says with sitting down to look for the number of his room and phone. He found it from inside his uniform top pocket and with pulling it out. He goes to dial the number, hopefully he will be able to catch them before going out.

A moment later....

"Sir, Are you all right ?" Lee says over the phone from inside his hotel room before heading for the beach to swim.

"Yeah Lee, I am. I have all types of security people here on the Institute grounds to check out for any further evidence. Since you no doubt heard about the second explosive in Communications center?"

"I have Admiral. Can I do anything to help?" Lee asked even though he knew it was a waste of time.

"No. No. I want you to enjoy your liberty. Please take care of yourself. Ok?" Nelson was concern for his best friend and captain of the Seaview.

"Very well, I will leave you alone. However I have the scanner with us in case of any further trouble. Bye !" He hangs up to see Rose Marie wearing a brand new two piece bathing suit multi colored to enhance her wonderful figure.

"You like?" She replied before covering herself with a robe before leaving for the beach.

"Heck yeah, Rose Marie. Let me go change into my trunks before I change my mind." He heads for the bedroom to change quickly with grabbing the items they will need at the beach a few miles from the hotel.

SOMETIME LATER....

Finding the Lakeland, beach with no problem. They were able to rent three umbrellas to use to keep from getting burnt by the sun. The beach was sparely populated with sun bathers and swimmers. Lee and Rose Marie were able to find the perfect spot. While placing there things under the umbrellas combined.

Right away the both of them removed what ever garments they had on and ran towards the edge of the sand boundaries. Lee jumped into the waves of the clear ocean waters, while his wife simply and slowly walked deeper into the waters. She was looking around for any type of jelly fish for which she hates the most.

And before she looked, her husband was swimming deeper into the cold waters in spite of the blazing sun. She just wanted to enjoy herself with floating now on the top of the calm waters with very little waves.

However Lee started back with wanting to scare his wife thinking that some type of mammal was going to attack her.

It was a moment later when he scares the heck of her as she jumps up from her floating. "Jesus H. Christ! Lee what the hell are you trying to do?" She scream out her response at him. 

"I was only trying to scare you, Rose Marie." He says with water droplets falling down his head and other parts of his body.

"I don't think it was a good time to do something like this. Especially with the two explosions at the Institute. I just hope to god those bastards are caught soon." She stated with forgiving him with a quick kiss to his cheek before she sprayed him with the waters of the ocean into his face.

"I am going to get you for that one Rose under those umbrellas. Come on there aren't anyone around at the moment on the beach. I would doubt anyone will bother us." He says with grabbing her hand to lead her out of the waters and moving towards the three umbrellas.


	11. Chapter 11

Meanwhile at the Institute....

Counter Intelligence and Security sweeping through the damage of the biology lab and Communication center. They were able to find the bomb fragments and placing them into the evidence bags to show Admiral Nelson at his office.

Admiral Nelson had beef up further with the security attachments further both outside and inside the Institute, along with the S.S.R.N. Seaview. Nelson was in his office when Commander Morton and his wife Connie came to visit him and his wife Sylian.

"Angie, have Commander Morton and his wife come inside. I will be happy to speak with them." Nelson responded over the communications speaker.

It was a moment later when Angie escorted them both into his spacious office. "Sir are you all right with the mess going on with those explosions?" Commander Morton asked in a serious demeanor, while his wife went to give the Admiral a hug, as with Sylian.

"I am dealing with it the best I could Chip. Eventually we will be able to catch them in the act."

He replied with a deep breath into his lungs. Commander Morton was able to see the stress from with-in his demeanor.

"Lets hope so Admiral. The reason we came over is to find out on whether you and Sylian would like to have lunch with us at the house. There is plenty of food and drink ready to be eaten if you like." Chip said nicely to his friend and boss.

"Sylian what do you think of the idea?" Nelson asked his wife looking up from her notes and beginning to put them away into the brief case.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea Harriman. It will take your mind off our problems for a few hours." She stated.

"Wonderful Admiral Nelson. We will drive you in the station wagon and drive the both of you back to the Institute." Connie says with a smile and taking out the keys having parked the silver station wagon in the parking lot.

**************************************************************************  
Communications Center

Counter Intelligence officer Paul Muni was finished with his work in the Communications Center. He went looking for his superior officer. He was able to find him outside getting a breath of fresh air near his dark SUV in the parking lot.

"Sir, I am done with the investigation." He says to Colonel James Barkley of Counter Intelligence.

"And what have you found Paul?" He asked with taking a smoke of his cigarette between his fingers.

"It was differently an explosive device. I was able to find some of the bomb fragments sir. " He hands them to the Colonel to take a look at them. "It probably was the same Chinese agent involved with blowing up the biology lab?" He says bluntly with his statement.

"No doubt sir. I will be able to report this to Admiral Nelson when I get the chance. I understand he's visiting his crew mates at one of their houses outside the Institute. I have left a message with Nelson's secretary to have him call you at your office."

"I will head back there now to check all of my communications. Maybe he will call me some time later in the evening. Paul, I suggest you take a break and follow up further later." He ordered to his associate and best agent going for counter intelligence.


	12. Chapter 12

There was loud chatter going on in the kitchen area of the Morton's home some five miles from the Nelson Institute.

"I must say Chip, you and Carol have done wonders with the make over of the house. Especially with the kitchen and the back porch." Nelson replied with taking a sip of his Brandy that Chip had made from the bar in the living room.

"Thanks Harriman." Carol responded with her husband heading for the bar again to make himself a drink for himself and Sylian. While the Admiral was finishing up his. "What would you like to eat Harriman?" Carol asked with the using of his first name.

"I will like for you to make me a Turkey club sandwich with all of the works on it." He stated with a slight smile before going into the living room to wait for his turkey club. She was going to make everyone the same as well.

Meanwhile Chip Morton had placed the scanner into the living room to hear on whether there was any further chatter in regard to the explosions. "Admiral, there isn't much going on with the scanner at this time." Chip said from behind the bar near the fake fire place.

"Hopefully Chip, it will stay that way for awhile. I just hope soon one of those Chinese agents will make a wrong move." Admiral Nelson announced with his statement.

It was ten minutes later when Carol came into the living area with a tray filled with four Turkey Club sandwiches, pickles and Cole slaw on the side.

*************************************************************************************************

Chow and Lee Chang were able to meet at the hideaway to plan next what they will do.

Speaking in Chinese. "I just don't know Chow. There is just too much security right now at the Institute. Even if we try, we will not doubt be caught quickly." Chang replied with annoyance in his voice.

"Our superiors want us to continue blowing up the Institute" Chow says with anger in his demeanor from inside the small hideaway.

"Very well Chow. Lets try it tomorrow night, we need to figure out what is the next target. We need to let the trail go cold for now with all of those agents around." Chang says with taking a sip of his whiskey that was brought in from Chow before coming to the hideaway.

******************************************************************************

Chief Sharkey and Shane were finally waking up late in the afternoon after two rounds of sex between each other.

Sharkey had gotten out of bed to go take a shower. When Shane woke feeling his movements. "Francis is everything all right?" She asked with moving up from the blankets of his queen size bed.

"Sure! I was going to take a shower and then get dressed to call Admiral Nelson." He says. "Would you like to join me into the shower. However no monkey business this time?" He replied with a serious look on his face.

"Ok Francis no monkey business." She said with her fingers crossed behind her back.

Ten minutes later there wasn't any monkey business this time around. Instead of calling Admiral Nelson. Sharkey decided to drive on over to the Communications center for further updated information. Shane agreed to the idea.

Driving in the jeep with Sharkey behind the wheel. They were stopped by two security officers along the way. It would seem that Admiral Nelson had tightened the reigns of the security officers in and around the Institute. Showing their badges to the officers. They were than allowed to drive to the communications center.

When they arrived. Doctor Gerald F. Mayer involved in biology and marine life told the chief on what was found by counter intelligence.

"Thanks Doctor Mayer. Where are you heading now?" Sharkey was curious with asking the question.

"Me? I am going back to the lab since they told me it was safe to work inside the building. Security is going to be really tight I understand." He says to the Chief Petty Officer.


	13. Chapter 13

As Doctor Mayer walked inside the building. There was deadly silence inside the corridor. He stopped for a moment to check and see on whether anyone was around. There were others on the second and fourth floors working on their projects.

Walking down the hall to his office. He turned on the light inside. Only to be stopped by someone hiding from behind the door. 

"Jesus H. Christ! Soo Lee why are you here like this? Don't you know security is really tight right now?" Doctor Mayer says with caution to the double agent working for the Chinese and Americans.

"I know Doctor. I need for you to get a message to Admiral Nelson. I have further information for him in regard to further attacks by the Chinese fraction. I am taking a huge risk with coming here like this." Soo Lee age 31 born in China with deciding to work for Counter Intelligence as an double agent. So far he's been lucky the past few years with not getting caught.

"What is it you want me to say to Admiral Nelson?" Mayer asked with moving to look for a piece of paper to write down the information.

"Let him know that the Chinese agents located only five plus miles from here will be trying again tomorrow night with blowing up another building of the Institute. I don't know which one, since they haven't discuss it with me as yet. I need to head back and let them know I have scouted the area for possible targets."

"Is the Seaview one of the targets Soo Lee?" Doctor Mayer needed to asked with concern for Nelson's submarine.

"Possible! I have to go out the back way Doctor. Security won't be in that particular area for another twenty minutes. When I get the chance I will inform Counter Intelligence." He goes to head out the back window of the doctor's office.

*****************************************************************************

Morton's residence

Admiral Harriman Nelson was sitting out back with the Morton's relaxing. While the Morton's two oldest daughters Jamie and Jeanette came over to swim in the under ground pool.

Nelson and and his wife just couldn't get over on how the two women had turned into beautiful ladies. The both of them were in college in the field of Communications and Dentistry. Nelson might of thought that at one of the ladies would join the Navy like their father from years ago.

Sitting out back with the sun starting to drop for the evening. Chip had brought out the phone in case someone wanted to call the Admiral. Since all calls were being transferred to Morton's number.

There had been two other calls since Captain Crane had called the Admiral about the possible further attacks.

Connie had brought out to everyone Iced tea and oatmeal cookies for everyone to enjoy. She and Chip were thinking of calling for Chinese food. Even though the idea didn't have any merit with what was happening with the attacks.

Just as when Connie sat down the drinks. The telephone rang with Chip going to answer it. "Hello! Morton's residence. How can I help you?"

"Commander Morton, this is Doctor Gerald Mayer, can I speak with Admiral Nelson. It's urgent." He stated with his urgency in his tone of voice.

"Admiral, It's Doctor Mayer. He's sounds desperate to speak with you about a matter." Chip replied with Nelson getting up from his lounge chair on the deck of the in-ground pool.

He takes the receiver from Chip's hand. "Doctor Mayer, what is going on?" He asked with the question.

As he spoke to him about Soo Lee. "He says that their is a possible chance the Seaview might be a target tomorrow evening Harriman."

"If this is true. I will have to beef up the security at the dock and recall some of the crew to stay on board the Seaview to try and catch them Doctor."

"I do hope Admiral, you will be able to catch them in the act of trying to blow up the Seaview. I need to end this now and start to work. I am sorry, I bother you at your friend's home with this news. Good night and best of luck." He says before hanging up on the call.

Nelson turned to face Chip Morton with a look on his face that told him that he had a plan in mind......


	14. Chapter 14

"I will need you, Lee, Sharkey, Kowalski and Patterson on board the Seaview just in case those agents get abroad. I know it's not fair to discontinue liberty at this time. However if we are successful, everyone will be able to continue." Nelson said to Morton outside in the back yard.

"Would you want me to ask Lee and Sharkey about the plan?" Morton asked with Connie and Sylian watching the two.

Sylian quietly said to Connie. "It's about time something is going to be done." She replied about her husband.

"I agree." Connie followed with her response.

Morton waited for Admiral Nelson to say something. "Please do Chip. While I will call Patterson and Kowalski.

********************************************************  
Blue Winds hotel....

Lee Crane was sitting out onto the balcony, while his wife Rose Marie was laying down resting a little. It was an beautiful evening with the moon at quarter. He was taking a sip of his Brandy having ordered it from room service earlier. He had brought the phone outside next to him just in case Admiral Nelson or Chip calls him.

Relaxing. He heard the phone ring breaking him out of his reverie. "Hello, this is Captain Lee Crane. What's up?" He asked calmly and quietly the best he could without waking Rose Marie.

"Lee, It's Chip. Listen to me Lee. Admiral Nelson wants you and others on the Seaview right away. Information was received that the Chinese agents might be going after the submarine sometime tomorrow evening. And he wants his key people on board to stop them." Morton says calmly the best he could with his demeanor.

"Are you going to be on the Seaview as well?" Lee had to asked with concern for all of his friends.

"Yes, Lee. As with the Chief, Kowalski and Patterson. When will you be able to arrive on board?" Chip asked with looking at the group. Admiral Nelson had finished talking to Kowalski and Sharkey.

"A little over an hour and thirty minutes Chip. I will need to drop off Rose Marie at the beach house." He says before hearing her voice behind him.

"Oh, no you don't! I am coming along to help Admiral Nelson with his plan." It was at this moment that Lee didn't say a word to her. He had to finish up his conversation with Chip Morton. 

"Chip, I need to go now and get packed with leaving the hotel. See you soon on board the Seaview." He ends the conversation. He turns to face Rose Marie not bothering to fight with her. He knew that it was a waste of time arguing. "Get packed quickly. We have a date with destiny and those Chinese agents." Lee said with scratching his head with getting off the chair on the balcony and leaving behind his Brandy.

"Lee, I just hope Admiral Nelson will understand with me coming along. I do know how to use a rifle, laser or anything else that is placed in my hands." Rose Marie replied with Lee shaking his head with the idea of his wife trying to stop the Chinese agents.

"We won't know until we get abroad the Seaview." Lee saw his wife move quickly with packing. While he got on the phone to call the hotel manager to let him know they were leaving.


	15. Chapter 15

Connie was worried, as with Sylian. However both ladies knew that their husbands would be able to get the job done with ending the threat.

Chip Morton said good bye to both of his daughters and his wife Connie. Watching Chip Morton move into the vehicle to head for the Institute and the dock locating the Seaview. Connie using their vehicle would drop off Sylian at the house on the grounds to rest.

Driving along the road...

"Admiral Nelson, lets just hope this entire plans of yours is going to work?" Chip commented with Nelson driving and checking his rare view mirror. "Are we being tailed?" Chip asked with a tone that was just dangerous.

"No to answer to being followed. Otherwise I am betting on the plan working and breaking up further the fraction group. Hopefully the double agent Soo Lee will be able to help us along the way." Nelson stated with reaching the Institute grounds in a few moments.

"I hope so as well Admiral Nelson." As Nelson stops at the gate to have security pass them along. Nelson heads for Dock A for where the Seaview is waiting and the personnel he asked for.

Ten minutes later after parking the vehicle. Chief Sharkey, Kowalski and Patterson were waiting for them at dock side. "They are here Chip. Lets get on board to go over the plan further." He ordered.

Moments Later....

"Now listen everyone. I need all of you to check every inch of this submarine. I don't know on whether those agents had left any type of explosives on board."

"Aye sir." Kowalski replied with Patterson checking his gun for any ammo inside the barrel. He needed to be sure that he is able to use it for when the right time comes.

"Just make sure you check all of the lower levels mostly engineering for the most part are checked." Nelson ordered near the plotting table. "Everyone will stay on board until this entire matter is settled. Just inform me when Captain Crane arrives. I will be in my cabin for now." As he takes the spiral stair case to officer's country.

Sharkey, Patterson, Kowalski and Morton went to work with checking the submarine. However Chip Morton will wait until Captain Crane arrives.

**************************************************************************

HIDEAWAY...

Chang, Chow and Soo Lee were checking the explosives they were going to use to get on board the Seaview. They will use what ever method to be rid of the security guards on the dock leading to the submarine.

Soo Lee had given a story to both of the Chinese agents for which they believed. However with the attack happening tomorrow evening. They had brought in two other agents working in the state of California. They would be arriving sometime during the night to meet with the three at the hideaway.

"Everything has been checked Chang. We have enough power explosives to destroy the entire Seaview." Chow announced to the group inside the small hideaway.

"Just excellent!" Chang says with a smirk on his face.

Meanwhile Soo Lee was not liking this one bit. At least he was able to contact Central Intelligence in regard to his information.

*********************************************************************************

Lee Crane was trying to drive as fast he could in the Red Camaro with his wife thinking hard. She was able to see her husband's face worried. "Lee what's wrong?" She asked gently with the question.

"I am worried about the explosives that might be on the Seaview. I just hope all of us on board will be able to find them." Lee says....

"Tell me Lee. What if the explosives are not on board? There is always a good chance those agents might bring the explosives with them. And no doubt not by land but rather by boat." She made the suggestion to have her idea having merit. He will have to discuss it further with Admiral Harriman Nelson.

They were reaching the main gate with the security officer stopping them for a brief moment before letting them through the gate and with heading for the dock.

More guards stopped them just when they were going to go on board the Seaview. Captain Lee Crane knew both men having serves for the Institute a long time. "Captain please go on board as with your wife Commander Crane. Admiral Nelson is already on board and no doubt either in the Control Room or his cabin."

"Thanks Lt. Mallory. Your doing a find job with stopping everyone." Lee replied with parking the Red Camaro with pulling up the hood in case it rains.

Moments later Commander Chip Morton wasn't liking the fact that Rose Marie was on board as well as Sylian and his wife Connie down below looking for anything out of the ordinary. "Lee, Admiral Nelson is not going to like this at all having Commander Crane on board." 

"Just where is the Admiral by the way Chip?" Lee asked gracefully with the question.

"In his cabin." Chip said calmly.


	16. Chapter 16

Nelson and Crane came running to meet up with Kowalski and Patterson. "Is he still alive?" Nelson asked strongly.

"I am afraid not sir. We pumped three rounds into the Chinese agent. What do you want us to do with the body Admiral?" Kowalski inquired with everyone centering around them.

"Take the body to sickbay and just simply keep it there for now. While we check the entire submarine for further intruders. It just might be they decided to start earlier than normal from what Soo Lee had told us." Nelson responded. "Now lets get cracking once again with the search."

Meanwhile down below...

Chang and Chow having gotten on board without anyone noticing. Headed down below with the explosives to D deck near engineering. 

However Rose Marie, and Sylian were roaming around carrying their weapons near engineering. Talking softly Sylian says to Rose Marie. "Nothing so far Commander." She replied calmly the best she could with her nerves on edge.

"I know. But we need to be careful down here. Anything can happen Sylian. I would hate to be caught in a cross fire down here." Rose Marie responded with having to be on full scale alert with her senses.

Moments later with moving further into engineering sector. They heard some type of noise as if two men were working. "SSH! I heard something Rose. Did you hear it as well?" Sylian held her weapon tighter in her hand.

"I did. Lets check this out. It just might be the Chinese agents." Rose Marie stated with moving slowly and carefully.

They overheard two men speaking Chinese. However for Rose Marie, she was able to understand some of it from her training. 

Talking in her ear. "What was said?" Sylian was curious as to what was said on the other side of the section of engineering.

"They said the explosives have been placed. Lets move in and get them before they disappear." Rose ordered with Sylian was panicking for the moment.

Both women headed over to the area for where both Chinese agents were getting ready to depart. "Don't move a muscle the both of you or I will blow out your brains." Sylian all of a sudden felt brave. "You have better call my husband and Lee down here." She replied with taking in a deep breath into her strained lungs.

"Who are you?" Chang hollered back at Rose Marie pulling out cuffs from inside her pant pocket. 

"I work for the Nelson Institute and this submarine that you and your associate were going to blow up. We have already killed one of your men, so you might as well just give it up." She had Sylain place the cuffs on both men while walking over to the wall for where the intercom was located.

Just as they waited, Rose Marie saw a third Chinese agent out of the corner of her eye. When she fired rapidly into the body of the third agent trying to shoot her with some type of strange laser gun.

"You got him Rose Marie. Thank goodness!" Sylian replied out loud when finally Admiral Nelson, Captain Lee Crane and Chip Morton arrived. Rose Marie's heart was racing from the sudden excitement from seeing the third agent and firing quickly.

"What happened?" Nelson asked with the air of authority.

"This third agent came out from the shadows with some type of a laser weapon in his hands, and I fired as fast as I could. I must tell you it was a little bit thrilling at some point. We now have four agents with two of them dead, and just where is Soo Lee the double agent?"

Speaking in Chinese. Chang tells Rose Marie the following. "We killed him when we knew he was informing on us and our plan." Chang replied with Rose Marie translating to Nelson and Lee on what was said to her.

"That's too bad. Central Intelligence has lost a good agent." Nelson stated to the group. "Get these two to the brig. While I call Security to have them removed from the Seaview." Nelson ordered with annoyance in his tone of voice and demeanor.

"Right away Admiral Nelson." As Commander Morton and Captain Lee Crane moved the two Chinese prisoners to the brig, while security will removed the bodies to the cooler until it will be time to remove them.


	17. Chapter 17

Taking the spiral stair case to officer's country. Rose Marie followed her husband behind him reaching the Admiral's cabin. He goes to lightly knock on his cabin door.

"Come." Hearing the usual response. Lee opened the cabin door with his wife right behind and waiting for the classic eye response from the Admiral.

He looks over and simply placed the file against the desk out of sheer annoyance. "No way in hell Lee will I have three women now on the Seaview looking for the Chinese agents." He hollered out at the both of them.

"Excuse me Admiral Nelson, I have more experience than Connie or Sylian. I can be a great help with taking down the enemy." Rose Marie stated with Lee standing with a smirk planted on his features.

Nelson looked at his friend and captain with his usual I don' t believe this look. "She is right sir, she can be a big help with trying to captured the Chinese agents." Lee announced.

Taking a deep breath into his lungs. Nelson says the following. "Very well Commander Crane get moving. I need you down below engineering to search for any explosives." Nelson ordered to Commander Crane saluting him before leaving and a wink directed towards her husband. "And as for you, Captain Crane, you're going to check the Control Room and other compartments. Now get out of here before I throw you out." Nelson was angry, even though he would calm down soon with a couple hours of sleep.

"

SOME TIME LATER....

After checking the Control Room for any type of explosives. It was getting late and Lee needed some sleep, while Kowalski, Sharkey and two others having been brought abroad. Everyone else decided to rest for a few hours.

Sharkey was down below checking the main pumps on D deck. He was beginning to get frustrated with having to be exhausted. He wasn't able to find a thing at all, as he decided to head to the crew's quarters to rest a little.

Meanwhile Patterson and Kowalski walked inside the reactor room checking it out. Currently the reactor had been shut down with the Seaview in dry dock. Patterson went to check the main control panel. When all of a sudden it sparked.

"WATCH IT !" Patterson cried out with Kowalski turning the values to shut down on what ever was causing the sparks.

Taking some time to check the wiring. Kowalski tells his friend that he wasn't able to find any type of explosives. "Lets go report this to Admiral Nelson. No doubt he is still in his cabin." Kowalski replied with opening the hatchway out into the corridor.

"Wait! Did you see that? Someone is on board the submarine trying to run away Ski." Patterson responded with firing his gun at the shadow running away.

"Lets go after it now." Ski says with his heart racing while running down the corridor after the shadow.

Meanwhile the Chinese agent was racing up the steps. When Sharkey saw the agent and fired his weapon at the agent while falling down the steps and onto the floor.. Both Kowalski and Patterson stopped to check out the body on whether the Chinese male was still alive.


	18. Final Chapter

Admiral Nelson's cabin on board the Seaview.

Nelson had pulled out his best Brandy to let everyone have a drink before everyone is allowed to continued on with their liberty.

"I must say ladies, you were really wonderful in the face of the enemy. Don't you think gentlemen?" Nelson asked with Lee, Chip, himself, Sharkey, Patterson and Kowalski had drinks in their hands.

In unison..."Agreed!"

"I will be speaking with Counter Intelligence, ONI and other officials in regard to the arrest of the Chinese agents. So far they have declined to say anything to us about clemency. I would highly doubt it since the Chinese government fraction group was behind it." Nelson says with everyone was taking a sip of the drinks.

"Admiral, what about continuing with the search?" Lee asked with grave concern still.

"No need Lee since our brave ladies were able to stop them. I am giving the order to have all of you continue on with your liberty extended additional three more days, while the Seaview will be going on a trial run with new personnel and having Executive Officer Stu Riley take over for the week." Nelson replied with a smile on his face finally...."Now all of you get off this submarine and have fun."

***********************************************************************************

Calling her sister Margaret and Derrick at there house. Both William and James were happy to stay with them a few more days. Rose Marie and Lee promised to make it up to them when ever they needed any help.

Both Rose Marie and Lee were at the beach house. He had called the Blue winds hotel to have them reserve a suite for them once again for a few days. They were lucky to have the same suite as before....

"Everything is all set Rose Marie. Shall we go and have real fun this time?" Lee stated with his god damn smirk etched on his features.

"Why not lets go than sweetie." As she grabs the bags with Lee behind her locking up the door.

************************************************

Admiral Harriman Nelson was sitting in the library talking to Commander Adams since he will be working with Executive Officer Stu Riley while the Seaview was out to sea for the cruise.

Sylian came in with a tray of food and his favorite drink a glass of Brandy. Otherwise she other ideas on her mind. "Harriman, I have your food tray and drink on the tray. I shall place it onto the table for you to have." As she places it onto the coffee table near the library of books.

"Thanks." He replied. Even though she had placed the tray onto the table. As he finished with his call to Commander Adams.

Afterwards she came over to sit into his lab with a cat like look with her eyes. "I am here to please you, Harriman. Why don't you eat and drink while I wait until your done." She states with a slight Russian chuckle.

"The hell with the food and Brandy, I rather be pleasured by you my dear." He responded with the most hardest kiss she has had from him in such a long while........

*********************************************************

Finale

Chief Francis Sharkey had called Shane at Communications center on whether or not she was available to come on over to his apartment complex. The message was going to be given to Shane since she was on a quick break. The communications officer had mention that she was going to be off duty in two hours.

Sharkey was feeling a little bit down in the dumps after his ex-wife had told him that his daughter was away camping for a few days with friends, and that she won't be back.

Looking at the time he was some what tired and in need of something quick to eat. However he heard the door bell and headed to open the front door to see Shane standing.

"Can I come inside? I know it was short notice with coming here. However I was able to receive your message." Shane says with Sharkey saying the following.

"Please come into the bedroom, I will tell you all about the adventures of what happened with the Chinese agents being caught....."

He takes her by hand with leading her into the bedroom and closing it to begin a new chapter of his life both personally and professional on board the S.S.R.N. Seaview....

The End


End file.
